Shugo Chara! Invasion of X
by comet the EM wavehog
Summary: Comet appears in the Shugo Chara world and has to help Amu and the Guardians stop Easter from filling the world with X-Charas. Minor pairings: Amu/Tadase, Ikuto/Utau, Amu/Kukai, Amu/OC. Major pairings: Amu/Ikuto, Tadase/? (you tell me), Kukai/Yaya, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara! Day of X

**Diclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!. I only own my OCs and my OCs' charas. There will be an OC that appears later in the story, but she doesn't belong to me. She belongs to a friend of mine. QUE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Awaken in a New World. A Character Needs Help.**

A boy with jet black hair, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers lies on the ground, passed out. "Comet," he hears someone say. "Comet, wake up," someone else said. The boy moved a bit before opening his eyes. His eyes were crimson red. "What," he said, "where am I?" He got up and looked around before going to a wall and leaning on it, clutching his head. "Ugh, I'm so dizzy."

Just then, two beings appear in front of him. One was male, while the other was female. They were both about the size of Comet's hand. "Comet, you alright," the male being asked. He had red hair, reddish orange eyes, a red t-shirt, red jeans, and orange sneakers. "Yeah Jagu," Comet said, "I'm fine. How long was I out?" "About half an hour," the female being said. She wore a black t-shirt, a black skirt, white panty-hoes, and black shoes. She had pale white skin and a black X on each cheek and she had one green eye and one red one. "Thanks Dream," Comet said as his dizziness cleared up. "I also took a peek into your dreams," Dream said, "You were dreaming about her again." Comet blushed, "Come on, let's go find out where we are."

But before he had a chance to walk, he noticed an orange glow over a building. "A fire," Jagu said, "Let's go check it out." Comet nodded and the two beings entered his pockets. Comet jumped up and remained in the air. He flew over to the burning building and noticed something weird. Some blackish purple creatures that were the same size as Jagu and Dream were swarming the building with lighted matches. They had a big red X on their foreheads. "X-Charas," Jagu said as he and Dream exited Comet's pockets. "They must be causing the fire," Dream said, but Comet was focused on the fire. Then, a pin shaped as a flame appeared on Comet's shirt. He then barked happily and jumped into the building.

"Crud," Jagu said, "he's Chara Changed. Dream, try find someone who can help us, while I go find Comet." He then flew to the building. "How am I going to do that," Dream asked, annoyed, "Nobody can see me!" She then sighed. "What am I gonna do with those two." "Woah," she heard. She looked to where it came from and saw a girl wearing tennis clothing and a heart clip in her hair fighting some X-Charas. "A Character Bearer," Dream asked. She watched as the Character Bearer fought, eventually turning the X-Charas back to their normal selves. "She's perfect," Dream said as she flew to the Bearer, "Excuse me."

The Bearer looked at Dream. "Who are you," she asked. "My name is Dream," Dream replied, "please, you must help me. My bearer has gone through Character Change because of the fire. My fellow Chara went after him to make sure he doesn't get hurt." The Character Bearer nodded. "Okay, I'll help you," she said as two female Charas, one with green clothes and one with blue clothes, appeared next to her, "I'm Amu, and these are two of my Charas, Miki and Su." The two charas waved to Dream and said hello. "I'm currently in a Character Transformation with Ran, another one of my Charas and my fourth Chara is at my house, playing with my sister." Dream nodded, "Hello Amu, Miki, Su, and Ran. Now come on, we have to help my Bearer." She then turned to the burning building. "He's in there," Amu asked, pointing into the building. Dream nodded and flew to the building. Amu and her Charas followed closely behind. The four entered the burning building to find Comet.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Next chapter will be Comet fighting against a certain kitty cat with a violin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Burning Fire Wolf vs. The Sneaky Thieving Cat**

Amu and her charas were following Dream. They went from room to room trying to find Dream's Character Bearer, Comet. "Let me go," they heard someone nearby said. "That was Jagu," Dream said. "Who," Amu asked with a question mark over her head. "Jagu is Comet's second chara," Dream replied, "he's also my …" She trailed off flying towards where she heard Jagu's voice. Amu followed with her charas following closely.

The group entered a room to find Comet out cold and on the floor and Jagu being held by a man in black clothing and has a cat tail and cat ears. "Ikuto," Amu said blushing and surprised to see the man. "Comet, Jagu," Dream said. Ikuto looked at the group. "This is an interesting turn of events," he said with a mischievous smile, "Just getting rid of the main problem of this fire." He starts squeezing Jagu hard, making Jagu scream in pain. "Aaaah. Help," Jagu screamed.

The cry for help echoed in Comet's ears. His eyes opened wide and he quickly got up and punched Ikuto in the face, causing Ikuto to let go of Jagu. Comet regained his balance. "Dream, now," he said. "Right," Dream replied. She summoned a key and threw it at Comet. "A Dumpty Key," Amu asked in surprise. Comet grabbed the key and he and Jagu glowed brightly.

"Watashi no kokoro," Comet said, "unrakku." His entire body glowed as Jagu was encased in an orange egg with a red flame in the middle. Comet spun the egg on his index finger. He then tossed it into the air, caught it, and shoved it into his heart. His hands gained red gloves that were sharpened at the finger tips to look like claws. His shirt turned red, his pants turned orange, and his shoes also turned into claw like boots. A clip shaped like a flame appeared on his shirt again. "Moji Henkan," Comet and Jagu said at the same time, "Dragon Wolf."

Ikuto got up and looked at Dragon Wolf, who growled at the sight of him. "Do you honestly think you can beat me," he said. He then summoned a giant transparent cat paw and tried to slam Dragon Wolf with it. Dragon Wolf just slapped the paw and it was destroyed. "What the," Amu and Ikuto said. "Dragon Wolf," Dream said, "a Character Transformation between Comet and Jagu. Born from Comet's desire to be a pyro-technician." "Really," Amu asked. Dream nodded.

Dragon Wolf had Ikuto on the ropes and he hadn't even used a strong attack. "I know you have a Dumpty Key," he said, "Use Character Transformation already." Ikuto sighed, "Fine." He takes another Dumpty Key out of his pocket. "Watashi no kokoro," he said, "unlock." His cat ears grow larger and his clothes turn into a short navy top with long navy pants and he gains a glove on his right hand that has metal claws on it. "Moji Henkan, Black Lynx."

The two run to a nearby window and jump out. "Let's go after them," Dream said. Amu nods and they jump out the same window Black Lynx and Dragon Wolf jumped out of. When they land, the two Character Bearers were already battling. "Fire Charge," Dragon Wolf says. He gets shrouded by fire and charges at Black Lynx. "Kuh," Black Lynx said, barely dodging the attack, "Slash Claw." He slashes Dragon Wolf's back with a claw, making Dragon Wolf bleed a little. "Damn, you're fast," Dragon Wolf said. He jumped away and a claw lit on fire. "You ready Jagu," he asked. "Heck yeah," Jagu said in Dragon Wolf's head. "Fire Wave," Dragon Wolf said. He slashed the air, making the fire head straight towards Black Lynx. Black Lynx jumped over the attack. Dragon Wolf dashed forward quicky. "What," Black Lynx said in surprise. Dragon Wolf's claw was still on fire. "Fire Slash," he said and Black Lynx only had one thing to do. "Slash Claw," he said. The two attacks collided with their target sending them back and on the ground, separating them from their charas.

"Ah, Comet, Jagu," Dream said. "Ikuto," Amu said. The two separated, Dream going to Comet and Amu heading to Ikuto. Comet and Ikuto got up and looked at each other. They then smiled and laughed. Amu and Dream just looked at the two with huge confusion. "What just happened," Amu asked. "I'd expect this from Comet, but …," Dream said. Comet and Ikuto finished laughing and smiled at each other. "I've never fought someone as agile as you," Comet said, "that agility got you far against me." "Your power was amazing," Ikuto said, "and that speed as well. I've never fought anyone so fast before. You'd make an excellent rival." "You too," Comet said. They shook hands and Comet noticed Ikuto's chara. The chara looked like a mix between a human and a cat. "Hey," Jagu said, flying up to the chara, "your bearer was amazing. Only an amazing chara can have an amazing bearer." "Thanks," the chara said, "My name is Yoru. What's yours?" "Jagu," Jagu replied, "Nice to meet ya Yoru." The two charas shook hands, sealing their rivalry. "Can someone please explain to us what's going on," Amu and Dream yelled.

Comet and Ikuto covered their ears. "Let's find some place to eat first," Comet said, "I'm starved." Both his and Jagu's stomach growled. "Me too," Jagu said. Dream sighed, "It's always food with these two." "Then while we eat, I'll call my friends so you can explain who you are," Amu said, pointing at Comet. Comet just simply nodded. He, Ikuto, and Amu, along with their charas, turned and walked to the nearest restaurant.

**Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry if the battle was boring. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Comet Explains Himself. Dream is the First Shugo Chara Ever?!**

Comet, Amu, Ikuto had found a restaurant far away from their battle so no one could question them. Comet had ordered shrimp for him, Ikuto, and Yoru. Jagu and Dream wanted chicken while Amu just got some soda, her charas weren't hungry. "So," Comet started, "when are your friends getting here." Amu had already called her friends to let them know where she, Ikuto, and Comet were so that Comet could explain who he is. "They said that they'd be here in about five minutes," Amu replied, "If you hadn't rushed us, we could've gotten to them by night fall."

Comet stopped eating after that remark. "There's a reason why I don't want the moonlight to hit my skin," he said, and rather coldly at that, letting Amu know to just drop the subject. They went back to eating and just as Amu said, her friends appeared in five minutes, walking normally through the door. One of them was a boy with blonde hair; he wore a blue checkered royalty like garb. With him were two girls and two other boys. One of the boys had long violet hair and was wearing the exact same garb as the blonde haired boy. The other boy had brown hair and was wearing a black shirt and blue checkered shorts. One of the girls had orange/brown hair with two red ribbons in it, giving her pigtails, and was wearing a black school uniform with a red checkered skirt. The other girl had wavy blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and was wearing the same uniform as the smaller girl.

"Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima," Amu said in excitement, "you guys made it." The five went to the table that Comet, Amu, and Ikuto were at and six charas appeared. There was a clown chara, a baby chara, a kimono wearing chara, a rapper-like chara, a skate boarder chara, and a chara that looked like a king.

"So," the king-like chara said, "more servants." "Excuse me," Dream said with a glare, "did you just call me a servant." "Please excuse him," the blonde haired boy said, "I am Tadase, and this is my chara Kiseki." He then pointed to the violet haired boy, "This is Nagihiko, and his charas Temari and Rhythm." The three nodded to Comet and his charas, though remained silent. Tadase pointed to the other boy and his skate boarder chara, "That's Kukai and his chara Daichi." "Sup," both Kukai and Daichi said at the same time. Jagu felt excited by the presence of Daichi. "Hey," he said, "do you skateboard." Daichi smiled, "Yeah I do." "Then I challenge you tomorrow. Winner becomes the best skater," Jagu said with a determined grin. "You're on," Daichi said. "You guys are taking too long," the shorter girl said impatiently, "My name is Yaya. This is my chara, Pepe." "Hi, dechu," Pepe said. "And I'm Rima," the taller girl said, "This is my chara Kusukusu. Better remember it." She spoke rather coldly to Comet and he didn't like it. "You better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you," he said coldly back to her.

The room was literally starting to heat up. "Calm down Comet," Dream and Jagu said, "If you get angry now, it will not be good." Comet took a deep breath and calmed down. "Right," he said and Tadase walked up to him. "Amu said that you'd explain to us who you are and where you came from," he said, "if you don't mind." Comet nodded, "Right. My name is Comet Horegami and these are my charas, Dream and Jagu." "Hi," Dram said. "Sup," Jagu said. "We are from a world known as Mobius," Comet continued and the reaction he got was as expected. Everyone, except for his charas, stared at Comet. "Isn't that a video game world, desu," someone said. A green maid-like chara appeared on the table with a pink cheerleader chara and a blue artist-like chara. "I thought videogame worlds didn't exsist," the cheerleader chara said.

Comet smiled, "There's more than you could ever have believed. You see, worlds you see in video games, TV showsm, and/or manga actually exist, but that's another story." Dream flew up to Comet's face. "Can I tell them now," she asked. "Fine, go ahead," Comet replied. "Okay," Dream said, "so, you guys know about the sun goddess Amaterasu from the game Okami right?" Everyone except Comet and Jagu nodded. "That goddess that's a wolf right," Nagihiko asked. Dream nodded, "Well, she is Comet's mother." They all gave Dream a disbelieving stare and she just smiled. "Yup," she said, "Comet is the son of a goddess, making him a god as well. However, he became more mortal in the time he spent in the mortal realm. I am Comet's first chara and the first chara ever." All the other charas, except for Jagu, couldn't believe Dream. "I was separated from Comet to create charas for children until those charas created more charas of their own. One of the eggs that I created was an egg called the Embryo."

Amu, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, Ikuto, and their charas couldn't believe what they just heard. "Wait," Tadase said, breaking the stares, "so you're telling us that you created the Embryo." Comet, Dream, and Jagu nodded. "Then that means," he continued, "that you know where it is, right?" "Uh," Dream said, "I do, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Not even Comet. I promised the gods to keep the Embryo away from anyone's hands." They all had depressed looks. "Sorry," Dream finished. "Hold it," Kiseki said, "doesn't the fact that you created the other charas in this world make us related to you?" "You guys could've branched off at some point," Dream said, "making you all less related to me."

Comet yawned, "Well, I'm tired. How about tomorrow you tell me about you guys." Amu yawned as well, "Right, one of us will stop by your place to take you to the royal garden at our school." "No need," Comet said, "I have the ability to sense the energy of other people and teleport to their location." "Well," Rima said, "he is the son of a goddess. We can believe that he can do that." "So," Tadase said, "tomorrow then. We'll meet in the royal garden." And thus, they agreed. They would meet at the garden. What adventures would await them and what surprises will come up?

**I know that this chapter was boring. I'll try to make the next chapter more entertaining. Til then folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Save the Charas. Dream Nightmare's Dream Recovery.**

It was 5:30 pm. Everyone was at the royal garden, all except three. Comet, Jagu, and Dream were running late. "I can't believe he would be late," Amu said annoyed. Ran, Mike, Su, and a fourth chara flew to her. "Don't be mad Amu," Ran said, "they'll be here." And she was correct because right after she said it, a white flash appeared not too far away from the group. When the flash disappeared, Jagu, Dream, and a drenched Comet appeared. Comet was also now wearing a black scarf. "What happened to him," Kukai asked. "Well," Jagu started, "Comet wanted to get a new black scarf to wear and when we got it, a fire breather was performing outside the store, causing Comet to Chara Chage." "And the only way to change Comet back to normal is by drenching him in water," Dream finished. Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Kukai, and Daichi started laughing.

Amu's fourth chara, however, flew up to Comet and studied him. "Who are you," Comet asked. The chara just studied him. "What's wrong Dia," Amu asked. "There's something … familiar about him," Dia replied, "but I can't put my finger on it." "Can we get this started," Tadase said annoyed, "we're already late." Jagu smirked, "Aw, did the little prince have to cancel a date today?" Tadase looked at Jagu. "Oh no," Amu said. "Did you … just call me … a prince," Tadase asked, a crown then appeared on his head, "I will be your master! I will rule the world and you will kneel before me!" He then laughed evilly. Nagihiko grabbed a bucket and put it on Tadase's head. "3, 2, 1," he said and removed the bucket. Tadase was back to normal now. "Let that be a warning to you three," Rima said, "never, say that word to Tadase."

Comet sighed, "I'll make sure Jagu doesn't say it." "Aw," Jagu said. Dream began to look around and then at Comet. "Comet," she said, "I sense that an X-Egg is about to appear." "I guess we'll have to cancel this meeting," Comet said, "and yeah, I don't mind joining you guys and stopping the massive increase of X-Eggs and X-Charas." Everyone stared at Comet. "Oh," he said, "did I forget to mention that I can read minds?" "Yeah, you kinda did," Amu replied. She then got up, "Let's work together to get the X-Egg." Comet nodded and stretched out his hand. "We can get there quickly through Chaos Control," he said. Amu nodded and grabbed his hand. "Be careful," Ikuto said. "Chaos Control," Comet said. There was a white flash and Comet, Amu, Jagu, Dream, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were gone.

Far away from the royal garden, Comet, Amu, and their charas appeared in a white flash. They were surrounded by X-Eggs. "There's so many," Amu said. "No time to be intimidated," Comet said and then grinned, "Besides, what's the point of fighting when there's no challenge." Amu looked at Comet and nodded. "You ready Ran," she asked. Ran nodded toward Amu. "Dream, how 'bout you," Comet asked. "Of course Comet," Dream replied. "Atashi no kokoro, unlock," Amu said. Ran gets encased in a red egg with hearts on it and enters Amu's heart, giving her the tennis player attire she had the night before. "Charanari," she and Ran said, "Amulet Heart."

"Watashi no kokoro," Comet said, "anrokku!" Dream gets encased in an egg that looked exactly like an X-Egg, but it was white with a black X instead of black with a white X. This, however, gave Amulet Heart a confused look. Dream's chara egg entered Comet's heart and Comet gained a black sweater and was wearing the hood of it. He also gained black gloves on his hands and his body turned white as the moon. A black X appeared on each cheek and he had one red eye and one green eye. Two chains appeared and crossed his torso, one connecting from his right shoulder to his left waist and the other connecting from his left shoulder to his right waist. The chains also had clamps on them that clamped on Comets wrists. "Moji Henkan," he and Dream said, "Dream Nightmare!"

"Wow," Amulet Heart said in a whisper. In her eyes, Comet was sparkling. "There she goes again," Miki said, "Falling for yet another boy." "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Miki," Su said, "I saw you drawing Jagu in your sketch book last night, desu." Miki glared at Su and stayed silent.

"You ready Amulet Heart," Dream Nightmare said. Amulet Heart shook her head to get concentrated again and nodded. The X-Eggs then all hatched. "Oh perfect," Amulet Heart said, "How are we going to purify so many X-Charas?" The X-Charas then charged at them. "Staff of Dreams," Dream Nightmare yelled. A staff appeared in his hand. On one end, there was a green jewel and the other was a red jewel. The half of the staff that had the green jewel was blue and the half with the red jewel was black and shaped the portion holding on to the red jewel looked like a claw.

Comet held the staff up and opened his hand, balancing the staff on his palm. "Dream Shield," he yelled and a barrier appeared, surrounding him and Amulet Heart. Su, Miki, Dia, and Jagu weren't as lucky as the X-Charas grabbed them before the shield could protect them. "Wah," Dia said, "Let go!"

"Dia, Su, Miki," Amulet Heart said. "Don't worry," Dream Nightmare said, "I got this." He placed the Staff of Dreams on the ground, leaving it standing on the red jewel. "Negative Dream," he said, "Lock on." A beam of light fired to the sky and everything turned into a yellow sky with black clouds, locking Amulet Heart, Dream Nightmare, Dia, Miki, Su, Jagu, and the X-Charas in. "Dream Recovery," Dream Nightmare yelled. The Staff of Dreams glowed bright, purifying all the X-Charas and turning them back into regular Charas. Everything turned back to normal and the Charas were encased in the Heart's Eggs and flew back to their owers. Dia, Miki, and Su immediately flew into Amulet Heart's arms. "Amu-chan," Su said, "that was really scary, desu." "It's alright Su," Amulet Heart replied, changing back to Amu.

Jagu flew to Dream Nightmare, who had turned back into Comet. "Jagu," Dream yelled as she flew to him and hugged him. "Hey," Jagu said blushing, "I'm alright. Have a little more faith in me." Dream kept hugging him and ignored him. "Alright then," he continued, "If you won't let go, I'll make you let go." He smiled evilly and bit Dream's ear, causing her to scream. "Jagu, stop," she said, "You know my ears are sensitive.

Comet, Amu, and the other Charas laughed. "Come on," Comet said, "let's get back to the others before they start worrying about us." Amu nodded. "By the way Comet," she said, "We need to find a way to get you to the meetings on time more often." Comet looked at Amu then at the school and smiled. "I'll think of something," he said. The two then walked back to the royal garden to report the victory.

**There we go, Both of Comet's Character Transformations have been shown. And, is Amu falling for Comet, who knows? And what does Comet mean by thinking of something? Well, one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until then folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Comet the Math Teacher. Going to a Concert.**

A blonde haired girl with two long pigtails in her hair, greenish blue shirt and skirt, and black shoes was dancing to a song with another girl who had blue hair with actual wolf ears, white shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue wolf tail sticking out the back of her jeans. They kept dancing until the blue haired girl screwed up and fell over. "Ow," she said rubbing her back. The music that was playing stopped and the blonde haired girl walked up to the blue haired one. "You alright Lylat," she asked holding out her hand. Lylat took the blonde haired girl's hand and stood up. "Yeah," she said, "Sorry Miss Utau. I'll try harder next time."

Utau smiled, "Let's take a break so that your back could heal." "No," Lylat said, "I want to keep going. I want to reach my dream of being a great dancer." Utau sighed, "Though I like your determination, we should still take a break. If you strain yourself, you won't be able to dance at the concert." Lylat looked at Utau and sighed, "Fine." "And hey, maybe next practice you should Chara Change with me," someone said. A sky blue egg with a black eighth-note floats up, cracks, and breaks in half. The being that came from the egg was a tiny blue wolf with two claws on each paw. "If you Chara Change with me," he said, "you will be a great dancer." Lylat looked at the being, "Who, or what, are you." "That would be your Shugo Chara," Utau answered. "A … Shugo Chara," Lylat asked in confusion. "Yep," the chara said, "The name's Wolfo."

Lylat then noticed two beings to Utau's side. One was an angel-like chara, and the other looked more devilish. "Hey," she said, "you know you have …" "Yeah," Utau said, "I know." The angel-like chara flies upto Lylat. "It's so nice to know that you can finally see us," she said, "I am El." "He he he," the devilish chara said, "And I'm Il." "Hello El, Il," Lylat said. "Come on," Utau said, "Let's get something to eat." Utau, Lylat, and their charas then left.

Meanwhile, on top of the building they were in, a boy with crimson red hair, blood red eyes, a red shirt, dark red jeans, and black sneakers sat at the edge of the roof with on leg hanging off. A close inspection of the boy's eyes and you could see that the pupils were the shape of Xs. "Heh," someone says. An X-Chara appears in front of him. "Let's go through this again," it said, "what is your dream?" "My dream," the boy says with zero emotion, "is to destroy all humans." "Good," the X-Chara replies, "Now, who do you trust?" The boy stayed silent for a bit then said, "You and myself … no one else." The X-Chara laughs. "Perfect," he said, "Now, there is going to be a concert tonight and there will be a lot of humans. So what will you do?" "I will," the boy answered, "destroy them all." The X-Chara laughs again. "Then we shall put that plan into action tonight." He then laughs evilly.

Amu runs through the almost empty hallway of Seiyo Elementary School. It was almost 7:30 am and if she doesn't get to class in time, she'll be late. "Why didn't you guys wake me up in time," Amu says in an annoyed tone. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were trying to keep up with her. "We're sorry Amu-chan," Miki says, "we overslept as well." Amu just sighed and got to her classroom, she had math now and when she opened the door of the math classroom, she was frozen with shock and surprise. "Oh, hello, Amu-chan," Comet says. He was standing by the black board writing "今すぐやる"1. "Comet," Amu asked, "what are you doing here?" Comet smiled and said, "Take your seat and I'll tell you all about it." Amu went to her desk and sat on the chair that was directly behind it. Next to her, was Rima. "You find it weird too," Rima asked her. Amu just nodded her head. "Hello class," Comet finally says, "I am your new teacher, Comet Horegami. You don't have to refer to me as Horegami-sensei. Just call me Comet." He then smiled and class went on as a regular math class. Comet taught and the students wrote down notes. Amu, however, found it hard to concentrate. Every now and then, she would look up from her paper and look right at Comet. It was hard for her to take her eyes off him. _What's wrong with me,_ she thought, _why can't I take my eyes off of him?_ "Amu-chan," Comet said and Amu jumped up. "Y-yes," she asked. "You mind answering the problem," Comet asked.

After school, Amu and the other Guardians were in the royal garden. Kukai was off in an away soccer game and Ikuto had promised to help his sister Utau in the preparations for a concert. So it was just them and Comet. "Alright guys," Comet said, "I have an announcement to make." "Is it more surprising than when you became a teacher here," Amu asked. "Yep," Comet said, not noticing the sarcasm, "actually, there's two announcements. One is this." He pulls out a dark blue Guardian Egg that had a plus, minus, multiplication, and division symbol on it. "Wow," Yaya said in amazement, "a Guradian Egg!" "Yep," Comet said, "My guess it was because of my dream to be a math teacher." _Irony much,_ Amu asked in her thoughts. _Possibly,_ Comet's voice said in her head. She screamed and fell off her chair. Comet laughed and Amu gave him a horrified stare. "What happened Amu," Tadase asked Amu. "I-I heard Comet's voice in my head," Amu said. "You did," Comet said. He then entered all their minds, _I can use telepathy. You'll learn more about me when I feel like telling you._ "I don't think I want to know any more about you," Nagihiko said.

Comet laughed again. "Well, time for the second announcement," he said, then he pulled out five tickets and laid them on the table, "Five tickets to see the concert tonight. One for each of us." Everyone looked at the tickets with amazement. "How did you get these," Yaya asked with Pepe jumping for joy on her head. "Ikuto gave them to me," Comet replied. "This is amazing," Amu said, "it's been a while since I've seen Utau-chan perform and I had no money to get a ticket." "Then we'll meet over at the concert's location at seven," Rima said, then turns to Comet, "don't be late." Comet just chuckled, "Same to you."

It was seven o'clock pm. Amu and Comet were the only ones of the Guardians that made it on time. "Don't be late," Comet said, mimicking Rima, "Look who's late now." Amu giggled and so did her Charas, well, except for Miki, who was drawing in her sketchbook. "Comet," Yaya's voice yelled, "Amu!" Yaya came running over with Nagihiko being dragged along. "About time you got here," Amu said annoyed. "Sorry," Nagihiko replied, "but Yaya wouldn't stop going to clothing stores. She didn't even buy anything. What a waste of time."

Comet and Amu laughed until Comet noticed Tadase coming down. "Hey Tadase," he said. Amu stopped laughing and saw Tadase walking towards them. Like when Amu looked at Comet before, there were sparkles around Tadase. _My prince,_ she sighed. _Don't say it out loud,_ Comet's voice said in her head. She jumped and fell into Tadase's arms and both were blushing. "T-Tadase," she managed to get out. She was cut off by Comet's giggling and gave him a death glare, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Don't do that again," she told Comet. "Can't help scaring people with my telepathy," Comet replied. "Can we go in now," Rima's voice said behind Comet. Comet jumped and looked back, "How did you get there?" "Been here since six-thirty." Comet just hung his head low. "I thought I would beat her."

The group walked in and Comet nearly stopped dead in his tracks. A blue haired girl with wolf ears stood by the stage entrance with worry on her face. "I'll catch up with you guys," he tells the Guardians and walks to the girl. "Lylat," he asked and the girl looked at him. "Comet," she said, "what are you doing here?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing," Comet replied. The girl looked at the stage entrance door, "Scaf and I have been here for a month now. I got a job dancing alongside Miss Utau and I'm going to perform in this concert." Her face of worry returned. "You alright," Comet asked. Lylat ran over and hugged him. "I'm scared Comet," she said, "what if I mess up." Comet stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Don't worry," he finally said, "you'll do fine. Just smile and have fun."

Lylat let go of Comet and smiled. "Thank you, aniki2," she said and she went to her dressing room. Comet turned to see a boy with red hair leaning on a wall. "Scaf," he said and the boy looked at him. "Protect her Comet," he replied, "I'm going to do something bad, I know it and I won't be able to control myself." Comet nodded, "When that happens, I'll have to stop you." Scaf nodded back and left.

1: "Do Now", 2: aniki means big brother

**There we go. Words with super script numbers next to them will be translated at the end of each chapter. Comet and Lylat aren't a couple and aren't siblings. They just see each other as brother and sister. And since Comet is older than Lylat, she calls him her big brother. Next chapter will have a battle in it. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trouble at a Concert. Dancing Wolf and Amulet Lynx!

Comet eventually found the rest of the Guardians and saw that Kukai was with them. "Hey guys," he called out and they all looked at him. He finally caught up to them and Kukai slapped him in the back. "About time you showed up," he said and Comet just rubbed his back. "Who was that girl you went to talk to," Yaya asked, the a smile crept along her face, "is she you girlfriend?" Amu looked at Yaya, then at Comet. For some reason, she hoped it wasn't true. "N-no," Comet said blushing, "we're just siblings to each, nothing more. Plus, she already has a boyfriend." He stopped and pondered a bit. "That is," he finally continued, "if he accepted her as his girlfriend yet." Amu sighed, but Yaya just had to continue. "Well then," she said, "if he hasn't accepted her, then you might have a chance." She and Pepe started giggle. Comet just looked away, "I already have a girl that I like."

Amu looked back at Comet. "I wonder how she's doing," Comet continued, but then he looked back at the others. "No time to get melancholy now," he said, "the concert's about to start, let's get to our seats. Everyone got to their seats easily. Amu was sitting right between Comet and Tadase, which made her uneasy. _Why'd I have to get the seat between them,_ she thought, then hoped that Comet didn't start talking to her in her mind.

The charas were sitting right in front of their Bearers, waiting for the concert to start. Miki was still drawing in her sketchbook when Jagu came over. "Hey dude," he said, scaring her, "what ya drawing there?" Miki closed her sketchbook quickly and caught what Jagu said at the last second. "Did you just call me a dude," she asked as she turned to him. "Yeah," Jagu replied wondering why. "Here's a little info for you," Miki continued, "I'm a girl, not a guy." Jagu moved back. "Whoa, sorry," he said, "you just look like a boy." Miki laughed, "I know, that's how a tomboy works." Jagu laughed back, "I'll never understand tomboys. Anyways, you never answered my question, what were you drawing."

Miki hesitated, but then opened up her sketch book again, revealing an unfinished drawing of Kiseki. "You like that lame excuse for a king," Jagu asked. "I heard that, commoner," Kiseki said and Kusukusu laughed. "Yeah, I like him a bit," Miki said in whisper, then flipped one page before it to show a drawing of Daichi. "You know," Jagu said, "now that I think about it, Daichi and I never had our challenge." "That's not all," Miki said, then sigh. She flipped back one more page to a drawing of Yoru. Jagu stayed silent for a bit. "You know," he finally said, "I'm not surprised." Miki looked at him confused. "I actually expected one of you to like Yoru," he continued, "though, I mostly expected Dia. That reminds me, I need to speak to her." "Why," Miki asked. "She said that Comet seemed familiar to her," Jagu replied, "I need to know why."

It was too late to talk to her now as the music started to play. It started off with the familiar sound of a violin playing, which made everyone, especially Amu, cheer. The real music then began and a blonde haired girl appeared from some smoke on the stage. _Is that her,_ Comet asked in Amu's mind, _is that Utau-chan?_ For once, Amu actually expected the telepathy. _Yeah,_ she replied, _that's her._ Utau, then started singing new songs that were unfamiliar to Amu, but pleasant to hear all the same. Comet, however, was focused on the girl to Utau's right. She danced to the music, and it was perfect, she followed Comet's advice to just smile and have fun. "Way to go Lylat," Comet said, his voice drowned out by the cheering of people and the playing of music.

They eventually reached the third song, and the cheering was still the same. When the song was about to end, there was an explosion on stage, sending wood to different places. From the smoke, floating in the air, was Scaf, but he looked different. Comet and Amu noticed that Scaf's eyes were black with a red X on each of them. "Amu-chan," Amu's charas said, "we sense an X-Chara." Amu looked at the other Guardians and Kukai and they nodded. Comet knew exactly what to do. _Is everyone ready for a fight,_ Comet asked in their minds. He expected Kukai to look at him weirdly, but he didn't. _Yes,_ everyone said at the same time, making Comet's head hurt. Scaf just floated there until eventually, an X-chara appeared next to him. "Now Scaf," the X-Chara said, "say the magic words." Scaf remained silent for a bit, then said, "Watashi no kokoro, unlock."

He and the X-Chara then glowed black. The X-Chara entered Scaf's heart and when the glow died, Scaf looked different. He looked like a human size X-Chara, but with sharp claws on his finger tips and feet. "Charanari," he said, "X-Nightmare" All the Guardians and Kukai widened their eyes. "X-Nightmare," Amu asked, looking at Comet. "All I've seen are evil charas called Dark Charas," Comet said, "but never an X-Chara utilizing a Character Transformation with someone. This doesn't make sense." Everyone on stage except for Lylat, had left. "Scaf," she called out. X-Nightmare turned around and stared at Lylat.

"Uh oh," Comet said. "Comet," someone said. It wasn't Jagu or Dream, but someone else. The dark blue egg with the plus, minus, multiplication, and division symbols floated up. It cracked and broke in half, revealing a chara wearing a dark blue suit and tie, black jeans, and dark blue sneaker. His hair was dark blue and so were his eyes and he wore a pair of reading glasses. "Comet," he said, "Character Transform with me." Comet was dumbfounded and so was everyone else. "Do I have to spell it out for you, you imbecile?" "I don't like your tone," Comet finally said, "but fine. Watashi no kokoro, unlock." Comet's Dumpty Key appeared and before Comet and the chara glowed. The chara was encased in his egg again and Comet spun it on his index finger. He tossed it into the air, caught it and shoved it into his heart. He gained a dark blue suit and tie, his jeans and sneakers remained black and he gained a pair of reading glasses. On his shirt, a clip with a plus, minus, multiplication, and division symbols appeared. Comet pushed the glasses back. "Charanari," he and the chara said, "Math Crazy."

X-Nightmare looked at the new being and roared. All of the people except for the Guardians collapsed to the floor. X-Eggs appeared out of them and automatically hatched into X-Charas. "This is not good," Amu said. "Ya think," Jagu said. Math Crazy jumped down and met face to face with X-Nightmare. "Scaf," he said, "control yourself." X-Nightmare roared and the new X-Chara all went to his body. He absorbed them and created a black ball of X-energy and threw it at Math Crazy. "Geo Shield," Math Crazy said and a giant Geometry text book appeared, blocking the attack. "Multi-Fire." The geometry text book turned around and fired a multiplication symbol that was on fire. A multiplied by twos until it reached eight and hit X-Nightmare.

X-Nightmare roared and jumped straight to Math Crazy. Math Crazy dodged the attack, but then X-Nightmare slashed Math Crazy so hard that it sent him flying. "K-kuh," Math Crazy said before he collapsed to the ground, "he's too strong." He reverted back to Comet with the Dumpty Key in front of him. "Aniki," Lylat said. X-Nightmare made his way to Comet. "He's going for the key," Dream yelled. Lylat looked at the key and X-Nightmare dashed for it. "No," Lylat screamed. A tiny wolf with two claws on each paw jumped up and snatched the key and got away before X-Nightmare made it. "Haha," he said, "na na nana na!" He went to Lylat with the key in his mouth and dropped it in her hand. "Awesome Wolfo," Lylat said excitedly. The key then began to glow. "What the," Lylat and Wolfo said before they were consumed by the light. "It's a Character Transformation," Amu said.

"Watashi no kokoro," Lylat asked, "unlock?" Wolfo was encased in his egg and Lylat threw the egg into the air, kicked it so it went behind her, and kicked it to the front again. She grabbed the egg and placed it into her heart. Blue fur then grew from her elbows to her wrists and then she clenched her hands into fists and two metal claws came out of each fur. Blue fur then replaced her shoes and two metal claws came out of each foot. Her wolf ears and tail then grew longer and she smiled. She then backed away using a ballerina twirl and posed. "Charanari," she and Wolfo said, "Dancing Wolf!"

Everyone was dumbfounded. "W-what is this," Dancing Wolf asked, checking herself out. Comet chuckled and stood up. "I guess my Dumpty Key unlocked your Character Transformation," he said. H ethen felt a pain in his chest and collapsed again. "A-aniki," Dancing Wolf said about to run up to him. "It's alright," Comet said chuckling, "you'll have to take over the fight however." All the blood nearly drained from Dancing Wolf's body when he said that. "W-what," she said, her body trembling, "I-I can't fight. I hate fighting." Comet's face turned serious. "You have to," he said, "It's the only way." Dancing Wolf looked at him, then nodded. "Okay aniki," she said, "I'll try."

She turned her attention back to X-Nightmare. "I'm sorry I had to do this Scaf," she said she then ran towards him with a claw outstretched. X-Nightmare roared and charged at her. He landed the first hit, sending into the air. "Ow," she said, then she noticed that she was in the air, "Oh no, Scaf hasn't taught me how to get down from flying yet or even move yet." X-Nightmare saw this as an opportunity and charged up a very power full attack. "Eep," Dancing Wolf said as X-Nightmare threw the attack at her. The Guardians all gasped as the attack was about to make contact when something jumped into the air and took Dancing Wolf down before the attack could hit her. "What was that," Tadase asked as the being stepped into the light.

There, with Dancing Wolf on his back, was a red wolf with black paws, a black tail, and a black snout. It let out a howl into the air and got into a battle stance. "T-thanks aniki," Dancing Wolf said. All the Guardians had question marks over their heads. "How is that Comet," Nagihiko asked, "he's right over …" The Guardians looked to where Comet was and he wasn't there. All that was there was the moonlight shining from the top of the building. "Wait," Amu said, "so that really is Comet?" "Possibly," Ikuto said behind her with Utau next to him, making Amu jump. "Can you stop doing that," Amu said. Ikuto just shrugged.

"Comet," Dancing Wolf said, "let's do the Double Sonic Howl." Comet barked as an answer and jumped into the air. He did a front flip with Dancing Wolf remaining on his back and then they both gave a loud howl that made sound waves appear from their mouths. The sound waves pushed X-Nightmare to the audience chairs. Luckily, he didn't hit any of the unconscious people, but Lylat couldn't control her howl. It started moving up until it reached the Guardians. She stopped her howl just in time before anyone got hurt. However, something was off. "Wah, where did my Humpty Lock go," Amu asked. Every Guardian looked around when –

"I got it –nya," Yoru said while floating in the air holding the Humpty Lock. "Great job Yoru," Ikuto said as Yoru came down. Amu grabbed the lock, but before she could take it, it glowed. "W-what," she said. "I didn't do it –nya," Yoru said as he and Amu started to glow along with the Humpty Lock. "Watashi no kokoro," Amu asked, "unlock?"

Amu was seen falling with Yoru beside her. Yoru gets encased in his egg and enters her heart. Amu flips until she starts falling feet first. Big pink boots appeared and her pants turn into very short pink shorts. They were so short that the pockets just barely poked out the end of the legs. She gains a tops that looks cut so that it only goes down to her rib cage. She also gains two long pink gloves, one of them with three claws like Black Lynx. She gains two pink cat ears and a long pink cat tail. "Charanari," she and Yoru said, "Amulet Lynx." A bubble with Amu freaking out in it appears. "What the," she asked, "what the heck is going on?!" Another bubble with Yoru in it appeared. "How should I know," he asked, freaking out as much as Amu.

Comet barked, but no one but the charas understood him. "He says to just let it slide for now," Jagu said, "They need all the help they can get." Amulet Lynx thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright," she said; then, she sprang from the audience chair to Comet and Dancing Wolf's side. It was time to finish this.

**Holy crap, two new Character Transformations. I'm deciding if I'll bring Amulet Lynx back in later scenarios. Let me know what you think. Until then.**


End file.
